Family Secrets
by Dr. Cheeks
Summary: "Everything was perfect,that is until I found out my father's secret!" Bella Cullen's life is turned upside down when she find out the love of her life is really her brother!But everyone has a secret & those secrets might just tear these 3 families apart
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer;__I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Lucia. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"_It's too good to be true"_ … I can relate!

Have you ever sat there and watched shows like _The Oprah Show _or _Doctor Phil_, and thought "that's never going to happen to me" "I'll never be that girl!"

Well last week I was that person! I had everything anyone could have ever wanted; I _was_ Isabella Cullen, daughter of Renee Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. I had a fantastic boyfriend, the most amazing friends, and despite the fact that my father was never home, I had a great family.

It never would have crossed my mind that something like this could ever happen in my family.

Emmett and I practically raised ourselves; Renee always put her career ahead of us. Don't get me wrong, she always had our best interest at heart but she was a child raising two more. She only had me at the age of 17, Emmett following shortly after. She had her whole life ahead of her, dreams to fulfill … which she did, during Emmett and mine's childhood!

By the time I was 3 Renee's acting career had taking off. She made sure we had everything we ever needed and more! Money was never an issue at our house, we had attended privet schools since the age of 3, had the best nannies money could buy, the best toys, designer clothes, everything. But what's money when you don't have your parents? I guess you can say we started to rebel. Nannies came and went, everyone knew about the Cullen kids, but no one wanted to take the chance, no matter how well the salary was.

While our mother was busy gathering Grammies here and there our father was quickly making his way up the ladder in the medical field, little by little trying to reach the top. With hospital recruiting him from all over the country, from California to Florida, from Maine to Texas it's safe to say my father is one of the best doctors in the country. This also means he was never home, we usually saw more of Renee then we did of Carlisle.

But it wasn't always that way! You could say Carlisle was the housewife while Renee was the hard working husband. Until I turned 5 my dad was always there, driving us to school, attending school functions, talking to our teachers, taking us out, and all though there was always a nanny around he was always there watching us.

Once I turned 5 my parents took a complete 180 turn, it was like the older we got the harder they worked.

Mom was accepting jobs left and right and Dad was flying from state to state. But while they were out working the Cullen kids did nothing but get in trouble, talking back to teacher, causing riots in the school playground, driving our nannies insane the list goes on forever! The point is after having every nanny run out on us our parents thought it'd be in our best interest to move to a new place, to start fresh somewhere where people hadn't heard the warning about the Cullen's kids.

So off we went, from Tallahassee, Florida to this isolated little city in Washington where everything is green, and the sun never shines. Forks, Washington was where my parents had grown up, as well as my grandparents and my great grandparents before them. But just because the scenery changed doesn't mean anything else did.

It's difficult to break a habit, especially a bad one! Our parents hated Forks almost as much as we did, but here in Washington we had something we didn't have in Florida; Family! I had people I knew I could count on to be there for me!

This is where everything started to changed, things actually started to look up for us.

Our parents found a nanny that was willing to put up with our "horrible behavior" as they had so sweetly put it. She was the sweetest kindest woman Emmett and I had ever interacted with; she treated us as if we were her kids. Helen became our mother figure, our shoulder to cry on. She was this 42 year old Cuban ray of sunshine! No matter what was going on she always woke up with a smile on her face. She was the first and only nanny we had at Forks, I still remember my first day of 1st grade and how she helped me into my plaid skirt and collared shirt while telling me I was going to blow them away.

Helen stayed with us even after Renee came back. Yes that's right, she came back and this time she came back pregnant. On July 25 Lucia Megan Cullen was born, Emmett immediately fell in love with her, finally happy he had a _little_ sister to look after. I was 13 at the time, after Lucia's arrival Renee put her career on hold and finally began to look after her family. I guess Lucy was that extra push she needed.

With our mother being the famous Renee Cullen everyone we met was only interested in us because of her.

We only really talked to a handful of people. Mary Alice Swan, or as she preferred Alice, had become my best friend from the moment she sat next to me in 2nd grade and demanded to know why I was the only girl in our class that wasn't wearing pig tails. She insisted she was very smart, given on the fact that she was a year younger then everyone in the class. And sometime in between finger painting and nap time Alice and I had become inseparable!

And the day I met Edward, after constant nagging from Alice's part, I had finally decided to wear pig tails. The day was going fine, the teacher had complimented on my hair and Alice was ecstatic, that is until we got to recess. I was never a one to encourage a fight let alone start one, so imagine my surprise when I'm sitting on the swing and someone yanks me off the swing by my pigtails. Tears formed in my eye, I was never really a crier, but I felt so hurt that the only thing I could do was cry. Alice came immediately and I allowed myself to look into the eyes of, who was at the moment was the meanest person in the 2nd grade. He had green eyes, wore braces and he had the rarest shade of bronze colored hair. I also noticed he wasn't in our class, and just as I was about to get up to give him a piece of my mind little Alice jumped up and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down to her height.

"I told you to leave my friends alone! Didn't I Edward?" she was screaming so loud and she looked so angry I was actually feeling sorry for the kid. He didn't respond all he did was nod his head and walked away, I later found out that Edward was Alice's older brother! That afternoon when Alice came over to play Edward came along to apologize. I introduced Emmett to Edward hoping to get them out of our hairs and they immediately became the best of friends

Every afternoon after that were spent the same way, with Alice and Edward over at our place. We were attached at the hip! But our group only got bigger. The week before starting 4th grade, meet the teacher week, was when we met the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They had moved to Forks from New York, their mother was a model and their father was the photographer and owner of R&J Photos.

Jasper and Emmett were in 3rd grade while the rest of us in 4th.

While the parents, or in our case nanny, spoke to the teacher Ms. White, Edward being Edward decided to mess with Rosalie, who was writing her name on her desk tags. He grabbed a bottle of red paint and threw it all over her paper causing it to spill all over her pretty white blouse. Once again Alice had come to the rescue and helped Rosalie remove all the paint from her hands offering to get her another shirt and helped her start a new paper all the while yelling at Edward. I can you can say Edward was the glue that stuck us all together. After that everything just fell into place! I don't know what I would do without those 5 we've been through everything together!

So here I am my feet digging into the sand at 3:25am, with a bottle of whisky in my hand watching the waves crash at the shore, wondering what ever happened to being happy. Whatever happened to being faithful and honest?

You're probably a little confused though you see in life everything happens for a reason, everything had a purpose! Life is full of surprises and you never know what's coming at you! I certainly didn't see it coming, everything was perfect! That is until I found out my father's secret!

Tell me, what would you do in my position? What would you do if the love of your life turned out to be your brother?

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; _I don't own anything._

Chapter 2

I just want this pain to go away! This is to much for me, my world is falling apart right before my eyes and all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch. This whisky isn't helping at all; my thoughts are always going back to him. This shits supposed to be helping me forget everything that's been going on, not make me think about him more!

He can't be my, my … I can't even bring myself to think the word let alone say it out loud. I know it's inevitable, I will have to go home eventually; this whisky bottle will run out and Emmett will come looking for me, but I choose later. I just can't face him right now!

I'm half way through my bottle, I shouldn't be worrying about this shit right now, I should be so fucked up that my only thoughts should why the world is spinning in every direction. But NO! The universe isn't even giving this one thing I want. All I can think about is him, every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful green eyes, and every sip of whisky I take is for him.

He's always been a part of my life; he's always been there, first as my best friends annoying older brother, later as _my_ best friend and shortly after my boyfriend! We've been together four years. I love him, I always have and I always will.

Oh God why is this happening? This can't be true, I can't be in love with my, my, no! He can't be my brother, he is NOT my brother. My one and only brother is Emmett Cullen. No, no! Edward is NOT my brother. This has to be some kind of sick joke!

I bring my hands up to my eyes only to once again feel the tears that have been streaming down my face for days. I feel as if they might just be a permanent mark now, something that will forever be there to remind me that he's my brother. I can feel myself shaking, it's really cold it's the middle of December but for some reason I don't think my shivering is a cause of the weather.

This is my fifth day away from my home. Where is home anyways?

The minute my dad walked through those doors and said what he said I lost my home, everything that I knew, or everything that I thought I knew had been a lie. I ran out of that house as if my ass were on fire leaving Edward with Renee and Carlisle.

I was so infuriated when he walked through those doors! He hasn't been home since Lucia was born. He walked in only to find Edward and I attached at the lips, and after the horrible moment of shock he began screaming at us. I was so mad I was seeing red. I mean who does he think he is, he's been gone almost all my life, he was a stranger! I didn't really have a father, and then all of the sudden he wants to waltz in the house screaming bloody murder because he sees me making out with my boyfriend of four years! Thinks don't work that way.

_Flashback_

"_ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!" Carlisle has always been the calm one always had been the peace maker. I don't think I've ever actually heard him shouting, so you can imagine my surprise when I look up and see him practically blowing smoke out of his ears._

"_Dad? What are you doing home?" I still couldn't get the look of shock off my face_

"_Better question is why you are alone kissing him on my couch" he was shouting so loud I could of sworn Rosalie and Jasper heard him 4 streets down, the veins on his neck looked about ready to pop out and his nostrils were flaring._

_I didn't even get a chance to say a word before he opened his mouth to yell again_

"_RENEEE!"__  
><em>_Edward still hadn't said a word and was standing cowardly behind me with his hands on my shoulders. My boyfriend is SO manly, queue the sarcasm. _

_I opened my mouth once again attempting to calm my father down but before I could even take a breath deep enough to speak my mother ran down the stairs.__  
><em>_"Carlisle!" she happily exclaimed throwing herself in his arms, you can probably guess my mother's reaction when he pushed her away and turn to Edward and I once again. She was livid and extremely confused._

_Carlisle held his hands to his face pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before slowly turning to my mother to ask once again the question he wasn't letting me answer.__  
><em>_"Renee, why is your daughter making out on my couch with this bastard?" the way he was referring to Edward was really starting to piss me off!_

_Edward thought that was the perfect moment to step in, suddenly turning from a scared kitty into a fearless lion, he stepped in front of me making his way toward Carlisle "Sir …" Carlisle looked at Edward then back at me, several times before he began gasping for air._

_I ran around Edward and stood next to him, I was seriously beginning to believe this wasn't going to end well. "Dad?" I asked slowly reaching a shaky hand towards him "what's wrong? Are you alright?"_

"_Carlisle Hun, they've been together for four years, I don't underst…" she didn't even get a chance to finish before he began shouting again_

"_FOUR YEARS?" I don't understand what is tantrum is about, he knew I've had boyfriends before and he never had a problem with it. What was wrong with Edward? I had never actually seen my dad this mad; something had to be seriously wrong. _

_He put his hands to his hair pulling at the short ends pacing back and forth, something I realized Edward did a lot when he was frustrated or angry. I only got parts of what he was saying "This isn't happening" "brother" "siblings" "Esme" "NO!" _

_Brother? Siblings? What the fuck is he talking about? Esme? How does he know her, sure mom and her were friends but he's never been around enough to actually know her personally, right? What the hell did she have to do with this?_

_I looked around the room only to notice the that we weren't alone, Emmett was standing by the stairs watching as everything unfolded, Lucia was sitting on the kitchen counter watching our father have a breakdown with a funny expression on her face. My mother's expression was unreadable, and then finally my eyes landed on Edward who looks just about as confused as I felt. _

_Deciding to end this right now I stepped in front of my father and looked at him. I felt the pain before I realized what had happened. My cheek stung! He actually slapped me! Tears were begging to fall and I only got a chance to see his hurt expression before Emmett and Edward both threw themselves at him, my mother rushing over to my side. I didn't really understand what was going on but at the moment I realized it had something more to do than me just having a boyfriend, this was about Edward._

_I pushed past my mom and brother and saw Edward holding my dad up by his collared. _

"_What is going on?" I said__  
><em>_He looked at Edward as he said the words that broke me in two._

_Never taking his eyes of him he very softy whispered "He's your brother."_

_I stumbled back "WH WHAT?"_

"_Edward is my son" he said this time a little louder. Three things happened simultaneously after those foul words came out of his mouth._

_Edward dropped Carlisle__  
><em>_My mom reached for me__  
><em>_and I ran out of the house keys in hands._

_End of Flashback_

I wished this was some sort of sick joke, but it's not.

So I ran, I didn't want to hear another word come out of his mouth. All it took was three words _"He's your brother"_, those words ended me. There was no other option left than to run.

What would you have done in my position?

I had contemplated where to go for half an hour before I found myself in our meadow. I don't know how long I sat there ignoring calls, crying, and just wishing the world would decide to eat me whole. At some point I realized the meadow would be the first place Edward would go looking for me. So I hopped in my BMW and took off to Port Angeles to my cousins' house.

Angela sat with me for hours, listening to my awful story and my crying, not interrupting once and just letting me get it all out.

I can't tell you who's been trying to contact me or if they're still trying… I threw my phone out the car window when it became too much for me.

I don't want to go back; I know Angela's not going to push me to go back till I'm ready. The problem is I'm not sure I'll ever be able to face that truth. He just can't be my brother! NO! I refuse to accept that.

But the facts were there, the way they both pulled at their hair and paced when angry, the green eyes, the way they both pinch the bridge of their nose, both hating cherries. The list could go on forever; I think I can find more things in common between Edward and Carlisle then between Carlisle and myself.

The only one at fault here in Carlisle! My mother has nothing to do with this; neither does Emmett, and diffidently not Edward.

I bring the bottle back to my mouth

_Edward_

More tears form in my eyes, I wonder if they will ever stop falling.  
>"Bella?" I hear that velvet voice<br>I laugh loudly, I've been drinking so long I can swear I hear his voice.

I can hear my name being called again, followed by footsteps. Anyone walking along the beach at this time would think I'm insane.

An 18 year old girl, laying on the sand wearing her boyfri… _brothers_ football jersey with an almost empty bottle of whisky in her hand. Not to mention the bags under my eyes and the tears running down my face.

I love this beach; this is where Edward and I first confessed out feelings to each other.

"BELLA?"  
>I hear footsteps coming closer as the wave's crash on to the shore. And as always I feel that so familiar electrical current in the air whenever he's around.<p>

I don't move, not giving any signs that I know he's there. But I know he knows. I just can't look at him, I can barely hold myself together while thinking about him I can't imagine what will happen when I actually face him.  
>He makes that decision for me though; he lays down next to me, putting his hand behind his head.<p>

Neither of say a word, I can't take it! Tears keep falling as I look at the stars. I once more bring the bottle to my lips, but before I can get them anywhere near my face he yanks it from my hand and flings it across the beach.

More tears, and more silence; Not only on my part

I pull myself up so I'm sitting watching the waves. I can feel his eyes on my back as I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"What do you want Edward?" I mumbled

It was so soft and low I didn't think he would hear me

He places his hand on my shoulder and I flinch away from his touch, I know I'm not the only one hurting but I can't deal with this right now.

"Bella, please don't …" his velvet voice is like a knife through my heart "don't shut me out"

My tears begin to fall harder and I shut my eyes tightly as he puts his hand on my chin turning my head to face him. Why is he making this so much harder! This isn't one of Shakespeare's play, we can't be together not because our families hate each other but because he is family!  
>He wipes away my tears and I can feel him watching me<p>

"Bella" he whispers, I shake my head

_I can't do this!__  
><em>"Bella you were my best friend before you were my girlfriend, talk to me! Don't shut me out"

I move my head away from him, facing the water again "I can't" I begin shaking my head again, I want to disappear! I want anything else then what I wanted at this very moment! I want nothing but to throw myself into his arms and forget the world … But I can't!

"Please look at me"  
>I reluctantly turn my face to him and no matter how childish it might be I did it with my eyes still closed.<br>He chuckles and I follow shortly  
>"My Bella" There was so much love and hurt in his voice that, those words alone broke me down reminding me of what I couldn't have.<p>

I opened my eyes

Looking at his green eyes I realize that this doesn't only affect me. I found out my boyfriend is my brother, but he found out that he's been living a lie. He grew up with Charlie as his father obviously something that Esme knew wasn't true. He looked just as bad if not worst then I did; I immediately began to feel guilty and sick.

I couldn't "Edward, I "but before I finished he had me in his arms my head resting on his chest while he runs his hands through my hair.

"Please Bella, come back home. Emmett and Alice are devastated, no one has seen your mom since since- well since we found out and Bella I need you! I don't care if its just as my friend, I don't care that you're my"

"Okay"  
>I had to stop him; I couldn't hear those words coming out of his mouth.<p>

He stood up, bringing me up with him, but as soon as I'm up straight I throw myself to the side throwing up everything that's been in my stomach, which at the moment is about an entire bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Jesus Bella how much did you drink!" he exclaims as he holds back my hair

I haven't exactly eaten anything, unless you count half a piece of toast 2 days ago.

I barely manage to mumble "Ugh, not enough" I can practically see the scowl on Edwards face even though my back is turned to him  
>"Come on Bella, let's get you home" I get back up but the second I do I felt the world moving. Maybe drinking wasn't a good idea. I still don't understand how I manage to drink so much without passing out. I never handle it well!<p>

In hope of making the movement stop I grab on to Edward, "I can't" I mumble before turning again to throw up once again.

"Jesus Bella this is the stupidest thing you've ever done. Let go" he said this time I can hear the anger in his voice

I was about to protest but he picked me up bridal style and began walking away from the beach. Maybe if I just close my eyes and fall asleep ill wake up to a world where my father never came back, where Edwards dad is still Charlie, where the world isn't mocking me by spinning, and where I don't have this killer headache.

But I guess it's time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**((I now I haven't updated in forever, I'm fixing these chapters that are already on here and going right back to writing the 4****th**** chapter. Expect a new update today! ****))**

**So I learned something new today :) HEA - "Happily Ever After". Thanks lexicooper16**

**Looking for a Beta for this story, any help?**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Lucia. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Clothes were flying everywhere, everything on my nightstand was on the ground and my bed was a mess. I honestly couldn't care less.<p>

"ISABELLA STOP!"

I could hear them, mostly Helen, shouting my name. The second I realize where I was I went ballistic. I don't want to be here, how could Edward bring me here? The last place I wanted to be was in this house. I don't want to see him, I don't! He can chase my ass half way across the country if he wants but I will _not_ talk to him, I refuse to do it!

"Bells?" I stopped throwing clothes in my bag and turned to see Emmett, tear stains on his face

I can't keep doing this I need to get out of this house, even if it means just staying at Rose's house. "Em, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Bell? You did _nothing_ wrong! If anyone should be sorry it should be Car-"I blocked him out, I didn't want to hear it! I've heard it enough, he's been standing at my door shouting at me, mostly about Edward and Carlisle.

_"It's not your fault it's his fault!"  
>"It's not Edwards fault either!"<br>"Stop blaming yourself"  
>"don't leave, please"<br>"I know it hard, but we can work through this"_

I've heard it all! Yes, I know it's not my fault and I know it's not Edwards fault! But I just don't want to hear it!

It seems to me like everyone wants to point fingers at Carlisle and don't get me wrong he is completely at fault here, I'm not trying to defend him or anything but Edward's mom is just as guilty as Carlisle! She obviously knew! Why she didn't ever say anything? Why lie to your son and your husband? She always knew Edward and I were close, maybe if any of our parents were actually around we could have avoided this whole fucking mess!

And no one understands it's all bullshit! They haven't been in this position.

"I'm not going far Em" I feel like crap, stupid hangover and stupid fucking parents.

I want to punch something; I want to hit someone, I want a way to take out my anger! I've been feeling devastated and depressed these last days but today I'm full on pissed!

"You don't have to go anywhere Bella" Emmett said harshly "he left!"

I dropped what I had in my hand not caring if it was breakable or not

"He left?" I was surprised myself with how venomous my voice sounded

Emmett nodded his head, and suddenly became very interested with the floor boards

"Where's my mom?" I ask Helen  
>She began fumbling with her hands, wiping them on her apron, touching her hair, fixing her shirt. "Your mom, she, um- well Bella your mom went to a job offering in Montana"<p>

I laughed without humor "So that's how people in this family work things out! They run away"

I took a glance around my room, at my packed bags

"Well I guess I'm just doing what the people in the family do best"

* * *

><p>35 Days! No one has seen or heard anything from Carlisle and Renee in 35 fucking days!<p>

I didn't even know what to tell Lucia, this kind of stuff was a daily issue when I was growing up, but Lucia never really saw it. Her mommy was gone and she wanted her back.

Renee hadn't called since she left, she only ever send one letter. Begging me to not hold a grudge, to take care of Lucia, and defending Carlisle!

After finding out that he cheated on her she defends him! It was beyond me how someone could act this way. How do you just get up and leave your family, that is falling to pieces mind you, and then defend the man that caused the problem

Charlie and Esme, another pair that no one had heard anything about!  
>Charlie hadn't been seen since for 2 months, his disappearance had nothing to do with what was going on. But Esme? She would always call to check up on them she would always send gifts, but the last 35 days have been as if she had been wiped off of the face of the earth.<p>

The only family that had been remotely normal per say has been the Hales. Phil Hale, Rose and Jasper's dad, has left about 2 weeks ago after getting a strange phone call in the middle of dinner. Or so Rose had said, and they haven't heard from him since. We're still waiting on Rachel, their mom, to leave. She's the only one left!

I stayed with the Hales a week, but Lucia and Helen had been calling nonstop so I decided to go back home. He wasn't there anyways, he had never actually been there and Lucia needed someone. Sure Emmett was there and he loves her but it's not the same. It's still not the same with me here! She stopped crying about Renee but she talks in her sleep and I know she misses her.

I haven't heard from Edward since the day at the beach but I have talked to Alice. I try to avoid the subject as much as possible but it's eating away at me. I try not to ask about him, but sometimes my heart over powers my brain and the words fly out like word vomit!

Alice told me he's been in his room with his music on the loudest setting since everything happened. She says he only opens the door when Raven, their _nanny_, brings him food. I can't say I've been any better; I only leave the house if I have too but I have to at least try to be around for Luc.

I look down at Lucia as I play with her blonde curls; I've been putting her to bed every day now, her attitude has changed so much in the past month. I'm starting to think she's spending too much time with Rosalie. Their gestures and their attitude are so alike sometimes it's freaky. Emmett and Jasper call her lil' Rosie.

I should really be going to bed, it's getting late and I'm going school shopping tomorrow with Alice, Luc, and Rose. School starts in 5 days, I'm honestly surprised Rose and Alice have waited till the last minute to drag me out shopping. They do this every year, sometimes even months in advanced.

I got up from Lucia's bed kissing her forehead and walked downstairs to say goodnight to Helen only to find her asleep on the couch

If there was one person that has always been there it's her!  
>I walk around the couch debating whether or not to wake her up when I was distracted by a knock on the door.<p>

_It's almost 3am on a Thursday night! Who the hell is knocking at this time!_

I open the door without eve looking through the pip hole, or checking out the window. Yes I know how stupid of me, but I'm really tired and all I want to do is go to sleep. Besides if it were anyone trying to kill me they wouldn't knock on the door. _Right?_

Those thoughts are pushed aside when I see who is actually standing at my doorstep; Envelope in hand, puffy red eyes, and tears still running down her face.

"ALICE?"

She's sobbing and she's mumbling to herself and all I can do is put my arms around her and comfort her. Alice never cries- NEVER!

I step inside bringing her with me, it's bad enough that she's crying I don't want her to get sick too!

"Alice hon, what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer and I don't push her, we slide down to the floor our backs to the door and she leans her head against my shoulder

_Jesus Ali you're scaring me!_

"I should of paid more attention" she mumbled sadly shaking her had

I put my arm around her shoulder "Should have paid more attention to what Al?"

"Bella" she sobs "Edward's gone"

"He- he's gone?" I stumbled back on my feet "what do you mean he's gone!" I should have stayed on the floor, everything is moving.

Alice got up off the floor as well and hugged me  
>"He didn't say" she was still crying "I'm sorry Bella; I should have been more attentive"<p>

How can he be gone? Why would he just get up and leave? I know we haven't spoken in more than a month, but with everything that- he knows I need him around! I came back because_ he_ said he needed me!

He said it himself we were best friends before we began our relationship! If he wanted to leave then fine- He could have at least tell us where he was going!

Alice wiped away the tears that were making their way down my cheek, traitor tears I hadn't even noticed.

"He left you something" Her voice was so soft and low I almost didn't catch what she said

I feel like everything is falling apart again! I feel like that first day! Alice is talking but I'm not really listening to what she's saying all I can do is stand there with my eyes glued to the envelope

"Why don't you two come take a seat?"

In all the haste of calming Alice down and hearing about Edward leaving I didn't realize we had woken Helen

I nod my hand, I'm can't open my mouth to talk. Who knows what's going to come out!

I keep zoning out, I know I'm crying and all I can think of is where _I_ wanted to run away to!

How is it that everyone is getting to run away from this but me! Renee, Carlisle, Esme they all ran! And now Edward was running too!

Hmm, like father like son! Looks like he's living up the family name as well!

Alice hands me the envelope, I might have sat there staring at it for 5 minutes before I actually tore it open.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry love. I can't stick around and watch as everything keeps falling apart. It's too much to handle! My life has all been a complete lie. At least before when it was a disaster I had my angel to hold me down to earth, to keep me sane._

_I can't keep doing it! _

_All I want to do is be with you no matter how sick that might sound. I love you Bella and nothing is going to change that._

_I'm leaving to save you the heartache. I'm leaving for Alice, she misses having you around you know. Maybe this way you can move on with your life. You can finish high school, go to UCLA like you want to and become that fantastic writer I know you're going to be._

_I'm going, but I'm leaving my heart in your hands. It belongs to you, I don't want it back unless you come along with it._

_The ring in the envelope belongs to you as well. It definitely isn't how I wanted to give it to you, but now I can't give it to you at all, and every time I see it it's a reminder of what I can't have.  
>I'm sorry, <em>

_- Edward_

I read the note, and read it, and read, and read it once more.

I can't believe he left!

Alice picked the envelope off the floor and passed it to me "Bella there's something in there"

I knew what it was; he said so in the letter.

_A ring_

I took it from Alice's shaking hands and instantly regretted it

Alice and Helen gasped  
>It was a beautiful pave style silver sing with a round delicate diamond right in the center, double pieced in by the diamond and along the sides more diamonds.<p>

Don't get me wrong it's a beautiful ring, but that's not what made me cry.  
>Engraved on the inside it had <em>I will always love you –E<em>

This wasn't just any ring, this was an engagement ring.

Edward was going to propose!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**This was the easiest chapter to write! I wasn't really into it when I started but as once I put my hands on the keyboard I didn't think I was going to be able to stop! It was a bit short though, **_**BUT**_** it's needed to move things along!**

**I think I did a crappy job describing the ring, I'm not so good with jewelry. So If you want I'll post the a link of the picture on my profile :).**

**REVIEW :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; _I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>School starts just like it does every year.<br>I got up that morning, helped Lucia get ready despite all the nagging from Helen, drove her to school and went right back to bed. I didn't have the strength to get up. My only priority was going to be gone from the house for the next seven hours and if I wanted to lay in bed and cry all those seven hours that's exactly what I was going to do.

My head had barely hit the pillow when Alice and Rosalie came barging in.  
>"ISABELLA YOU GET UP OFF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" Alice has been staying with us since Edward left. The empty and quiet house was just a reminder that everything had fallen apart.<p>

"I'm not going" I scream into my pillow  
>"The hell you are!" Replies Rose, pulling on my feet dragging me off my bed. I jump up ready to face whatever they have ready for me<p>

Alice stands in my doorway clothes and makeup bag in hand. School starts in 10 min if they really think it's going to take less than 10 min to convince me leave this house they are out of their minds.

"I already told you guys I'm not going" I mumble

Rosalie rolls her eyes and throws herself on my bed "Then I guess we'll join you" she smirks  
>Alice put the stuff down on a chair and pull me to the bed with them<p>

I lay there with Rose on my right and Alice on my left staring at my celling for 10 min before I burst out laughing.

"I think she's gone completely crazy" whispers Alice to Rose making me laugh harder. Rose starts laughing with me and soon our laugher turns to us clapping our hands like idiots, struggling to get air. Alice just stares at us  
>"You guys are so weird" I say once I have enough air in my lungs<p>

Rose throws her arms around me and squishes me to her, Alice throws herself on top giggling. "We're your best friends, we're supposed to be weird" say Rose  
>"Now come on, you need to get out of this house!" says Alice<br>"I don't wannaaaa" I whine "Come on, it'll be good for you! Let go to school, spend some time with Emmett and Jasper and make fun of some teachers." Giggled Alice

They won, 20 mins later I was showered and dress, hair was done as well as makeup. This is the quickest they've ever dressed me.

When we walk down the stairs I'm genuinely surprised to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV  
>"What are you two doing here?" I ask<br>they both look up startled Jasper was the first to answer "We always got to school together" he smiles  
>Emmett walked over to me and picked me up in a bear hug "Glad to have you back" he whispered in my ear<p>

* * *

><p>We got to school before the second period bell rung which gave us enough time to go by the office and grab out schedules.<p>

Other than 4th period with Jasper and 6th period with Emmett I was completely alone. We waited by the lockers, just like we always had.  
>The girls were talking about some fashion show in New York and Jasper and Emmett were arguing about sports and just for a minute there, it felt like things were back to normal that is if you could overlook the fact that there were 5 of us now instead of 6. I shook my head in hopes of building a wall that could block all those thoughts but when the bell finally rang I remembered why I wasn't going to come in the first place.<p>

Every single person that had walked out of the classrooms in that hallway stopped and stared. They whispered to themselves as if we didn't already know they were gossiping about us, in a small town like Forks there are no secrets.

I hugged my brother and waved a goodbye to the others before walking away to class. Maybe if I ignored it, maybe if I acted like everything was fine I would make it through the day in one piece.

2nd period Art class wasn't much of a distraction, the teacher assigned us to draw something that reminded us of happiness, which left the class up for free discussion and it didn't take a scientist to know I was their favorite subject.

"_I heard Edward left because she gave him an STD"  
>"I bet she was cheating on him with Jasper."<br>"No, you guys have it all wrong, Bella didn't cheat on Edward. Edward cheated on Bella and gave _her_ an STD"_

Some of these rumor were ridiculous, more than half the town had found out about Carlisle and Edward. But that's how people in this town are, they look for worst in every situation.

Can't this day be over already?

I decided I had no choice but to at least try to get through it. Nothing was going to change the fact that what happened, happened and I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life letting it eat away at me. I had to move forward and what better time than the present to start.

I picked up my pencil and began to draw… First the grass, then the pretty flowers, and finally the sun. I really did try my best but what I drew didn't do the meadow any justice. I grabbed my paper and made my way to my teachers' desk and just like that the little chattering in the back of the room became silence.

"Oh, you're done already?" asked Mrs. Kelly  
>I nodded my head and turned around giving the girls in the back the meanest look I could master and put my head down the rest of the period.<p>

3rd and 4th period came and went and before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
>Jasper waited for me as I put my stuff away in my locker, he refuse to leave me alone. It amazes me how well he actually knows me.<p>

"Bellaaaaa! I'm hungry!" he whines  
>I chuckle "I told you to go without me."<p>

"I'm already late anyway" he starts, leaning against the lockers "might as well wait for you."  
>I take my sweet time putting away the only two items I have, mostly to avoid Jasper, but mostly because I just don't want to into the cafeteria<p>

He doesn't give me much choice, when he sees that my stuff is inside the locker he slams it close and grabs my hand "Lets go" he yells

As soon as we walk through the cafeteria doors everybody's eyes are on us. I hold my head high and as Jasper and I split ways, I head for the table and he heads for the line. Rose and Alice are waiting for me watching me cautiously like I'm going to burst into tears. I always hated attention and they know it.

"Hey girls" I greet them like nothing's wrong  
>"Heyy cutie" replies Rose winking at me<p>

"How's your day going?" Asked Alice picking up a grape from Rose's plate. I shrug my shoulders

"Great and getting better" I replied sarcastically

They both look at me sympathetically, I don't want sympathy!

"_Did you guys hear? Edward and Bella are related!", "No way, you're s kidding" "Nope my mom told me, and get this Bella was pregnant! That's why Edward left" _The cafeteria was small enough that if we heard it from where we were sitting everyone heard it.

Rose moves her chair back making sure to make as much noise as possible but I beat her to it. I push my chair back and jump on our table

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I shout  
>Gasps and mumbles could be heard all around<p>

"YES, EDWARD'S GONE. DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"  
>"NO I'M NOT PREGNANT AND EVEN IF I WAS IT WOULDN'T BE ANYONES BUISNESS BUT MINE AND EDWARDS. SO STOP! JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT."<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone stares at me as I jump down from the table and make a run for the door.<p>

I made it home in record time considering I was running. I'm done being sad and depressed. I'm mad! I'm so mad I can't even put it in words.

I scared the crap out of Helen when I walked through the door. She was in the living room watching TV and looked as if she's seen a ghost when she saw me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me  
>I shook my head and started my walk up the stairs "I want to be alone!" I shouted once I was inside my room<p>

I plugged my iPhone into the stereo and turned it up as high as it would go. Opened my closet door, pulled out a suitcase and began throwing clothes into it. I didn't pay much attention, just threw in anything I could get my hands on, went to the bathroom grabbed my tooth brush and some necessities and dragged the suitcase down the stairs.

Lucky for me Helen was in the shower so I made a clean getaway. I didn't want to have to explain myself to anyone, I was going whether they let me or not.  
>I jumped in my car and drove out of Forks as quickly as possible, didn't even bother to leave a note or anything. If they wanted to know where I was they would call me eventually.<p>

Once I felt I was at a safe distance from anyone finding me I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" he sounded half asleep, must be on the other side of the country. Hmm how nice is that.  
>"It's Bella" I said<br>"Bella!" he said louder than before "Are you okay?!"  
>"Fine." I wasn't in the mood to answer his questions. "Where's Renee?" I asked<br>"I.. I honestly don't know. I thought she was home with you!" I could tell by his voice he wasn't lying  
>I sigh "Bye." I didn't let him answer<p>

I don't know where I'm going. My first thoughts when I left the house were to find Renee and bring her back, that way at least Lucy would be happy again.

But at the moment, nothing looked more appealing to me than a road trip to anywhere that wasn't Forks, Washington! Just to get away and clear my head.

I was leaving but I wasn't cowering away from my problems. I need some time to get my head on straight.  
>Making myself the promise on actually returning I continue my drive.<p>

Who knows, maybe along the way I'll figure out why this had to happen.

* * *

><p>So there it is, hope you guys enjoyed it :) .<br>Chapter 5 will be up sometime later this week .

Let me know what you thought. Review :)


	5. Authors Note, Sorry!

Hellooo beautiful people!

**Yes I know we all hate these authors notes, but I feel I needed to let you guys know that yes I am alive. No I haven't given up!**

I am so sorry, I haven't forgot about this story I promise. Life has been _**crazy**_

For starters I didn't have a computer, (it has been a lonely year) which is the main reason why I haven't updated!  
>I will continue to write, I am still organizing myself with everything, classes start again next month so I am hoping to at least have 1 chapter up before then.<p>

Again, I'm so sorry! Thank you guys for following and being patient. I was just reading it and I see a lot of mistakes that need fixing, maybe a couple things that need to be added. I started writing this when I was really young and a lot has changed! I will be changing some things so be on the look out for that. I will start working on it again soon, first thing I am going to do is fix the chapters that were already posted.

Happy Wednesday Guys :)

- Pam


End file.
